Back in time
by LucyHeartfilia94
Summary: When Aomine read a distressed text message from his boyfriend Kise he expected that the worst thing had happened, but he could never have expected this...
1. Chapter 1

**Back in time**

I do not own any of the KnB characters. First story of AoKise pairing! So excited. Please review!

* * *

Aomine was racing through the streets to his boyfriend, Kise Ryouta's, house because he had recieved a very disturbing text from him about ten minutes ago. The only thing it said was: help me. This got Aomine out the door in ten seconds to go help his boyfriend who was obviously in some kind of trouble. As he was sprinting the most horrible scenarios kept playing in Aomine's mind. Maybe Kise was in serious trouble, but then again his boyfriend could be a drama queen sometimes... Aomine shook his head. No. Kise wouldn't send a message like that if it wasn't at least a little bit serious. Panting and expecting the worst Aomine arrived at the front door to his boyfriend's house. He knocked and when nobody answered he tried to open the door. It was unlocked. Slowly Aomine opened the door and peeked inside. "Kise?" he softly called. No answer came back. Instead Aomine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _I'm in the kitchen_ the message from Kise said. Aomine wondered why his boyfriend didn't just answer when he called instead of sending a text message. Aomine shivered in dread as he walked up to the kitchen door. What could possible have happened that made Kise unable to answer him normally? He hesitated in front of the door. Then biting through his growing feeling of unease he opened the door. Only to find the kitchen looking normal. The white cabinets were all closed and the rest of the kitchen looked neat and tidy. No signs of any fight, struggle, or any sort of distressing situation. Aomine sighed in relief. Maybe his boyfriend had been acting like a drama queen when he sent the message. Suddenly Aomine noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards and was surprised by the sight of a little bundle of blankets curled up on the floor. "Kise?" Aomine asked the little bundle. The bundle moved a bit in response. "What are you doing all bundled up on the floor like that?" Aomine said slightly amused. The bundle didn't answer. "Oh come on Kise. What is the matter with you? Come out of the bundle already." Aomine moved towards the bundle and tried to pull away the blanket. "NO!" came as the answer in a very high-pitched squeal from the bundle. Aomine couldn't help but sit there surprised. "Who the hell are you? You're not Kise. Your voice sounds like you're either a girl or a little kid." Aomine couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening here. The bundle started to sob. _Oh damn_ Aomine thought to himself. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Could you just come out from under the blanket?" Aomine was feeling really awkward by now. The bundle stiffened at Aomine's request. "You promise you won't laugh?" the bundle asked sobbingly. "Sure? I promise." Aomine was not quite sure why the bundle would ask him not to laugh and he was experiencing this weird feeling of premonition in his gut. Slowly the bundle started to move and the blanket started sliding off of the little figure.

First a couple of strands of golden hair were revealed and as the blanket kept sliding off a set of golden eyes filled with tears were uncovered that were looking at Aomine. The weird feeling in Aomine's gut grew larger by the second. Finally the blanket fell completely to the floor and a miniature, child version of Kise was revealed. Aomine could do nothing but stare at the little kid standing in front of him. "Aominecchi your mouth is hanging open." the little Kise said. Aomine closed his mouth, but still didn't know what to say so he just stared at the kid. "Stop staring Aominecchi and say something!" the little Kise demanded. "Ehh, I don't know what to say. Kid, you look exactly like a friend of mine. Are you maybe Kise's cousin. Don't tell me your his son!" at the latter Aomine's face paled significantly. "No stupid Aominecchi! I AM Kise." the kid said. Aomine didn't quite register what the kid just said for a moment until it hit him. "You ARE Kise? Hahahaha that is a good one kid. You're a Kise so you're family right? Oh man you guys look so alike." Aomine snorted. The little Kise through the blanket at Aomine who easily dodged it. "No stupid Aominecchi! I am Kise RYOUTA. Your BOYFRIEND." Aomine just laughed at the little kid who was becoming more and more red in anger. "Okay! This is great. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts ahahaha... Great joke Kise! Can you come out now? You really got me there. Damn!" Aomine felt tears forming in his eyes from laughing so much. The little Kise approached Aomine and stood right in front of him glaring daggers at him. "This is NOT a joke Aominecchi. Stop laughing! It's not funny at all! Look at what happened to me. I turned into a little kid!" little Kise was practically screaming now. "Okay okay. Calm down. Hmmm lets see. If you are really Kise then tell me something that only Kise would know about us." Aomine smirked. Now the kid would definitely have to stop with this joke. The kid looked thoughtful for a bit and Aomine was sure he would give up when a slightly evil smile appeared on the little Kise's face. _I have a bad feeling about this_ was all Aomine could think.

"Alright I will tell you something only I would know about you Aominecchi. First of all you are my boyfriend and we have been going out for a year..." Kise started. "Yeah yeah, the REAL Kise could have told you that. I'm gonna need something better than that." Aomine interrupted. "Fine. You didn't let me finish. Last night, you came to my house and we made out on the red couch in the living room after which you carried me upstairs to my bedroom and after throwing me down on the bed you undressed me so you could put your finger in my b..hmpff." Aomine stopped the little kid right there. "Okay okay that is far enough! I do not want to hear those kinds of things from a little kid. There is no way that Kise would have told a kid all that in such detail." Aomine's face had turned quite pink. Kise grinned in victory. "NOW do you believe me?" he asked. Aomine just nodded. "But Aominecchi just look at me. I turned into a little kid! What am I gonna do now? I can't go to school like this! Hell I can definitely not play basketball like this!" Kise started tearing up again. "Ahhhh. Please don't cry Kise. We'll figure something out! How about we start with first things first, hmm? Like...clothes! You can't go walking around naked like this all day!" Aomine suddenly became very aware of the fact that the little kid was stark naked. Well of course he was. None of Kise's normal clothes would fit him now. As realisation hit Kise he blushed a deep red and grabbed the blanket to cover himself up. "You could have said something earlier about my nakedness!" Kise grumbled. Aomine scratched his head as he wondered what to do next. "I think I will need to bring in some help for this..." Aomine muttered. "NO! I don't want more people to know!" Kise looked quite horrified at the idea of letting more people see him in his current state. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone but this one person, and trust me you will be glad to have their help too. I can't handle this by myself. You know that." Aomine said as he dialled a number on his phone. "Fine. But only one person." Kise finally agreed. Aomine nodded and pressed the dial button. "Yo Satsuki I need your help..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As Satsuki Momoi was making her way to one of her good friend's houses Kise Ryouta she had no idea what she should expect. Just earlier she had received a very strange phone call from Dai-chan where he had given her a very strange request. He had not given any details he had just told her to go and buy some clothes for a boy around the age of 8 and while she was doing so to "keep Kise in mind" as Dai-chan had put it. It was a very strange request to her, but she didn't mind going shopping and Dai-chan said he would pay her back anyway so she didn't make a fuss over of it and decided to do it. It was strange for Dai-chan to request something from her after all. With shopping bags in hands she arrived at Ki-chan's house. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. 

A few seconds passed and Dai-chan opened the door. "Ah Satsuki you're here, good! Come in." Dai-chan said as he beckoned her into the house. "Jeez Dai-chan wt was up with that phone call and that weird request? You really got me wondering what is going on?" Satsuki huffed as she shrugged off her coat. "Sorry about that Satsuki, but it's not something I could explain over the phone. You will see why in a bit." Dai-chan said. _Still being mysterious_ Satsuki thought to herself. Dai-chan then guided her into the kitchen. "Wait here for a bit. Oi Kise! Satsuki is here with the clothes." he called out. Satsuki heard some rustling and then from around the corner came a little boy wrapped in a blanket who looked exactly like Ki-chan. Satsuki couldn't help but squeal. "Oh MY! Look at how cute he is! Who is this Dai-chan? Ki-chan's cousin?" Satsuki ran up to the little boy and stared at him with big sparkling eyes. "Ah no Satsuki. This is why I said it was hard to explain over the phone..." Aomine sighed. Satsuki looked at him questioningly, but the little boy answered her question "Momoiichi, I'm not my cousin. I am Kise Ryouta." he looked at her seriously and for a moment Satsuki was speechless. Then she burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha. Oh my god! That is hilarious! You guys really got me there..." her laughter trailed off when she saw how serious both Dai-chan and Ki-chan were looking. "Wait. You mean this is actually Ki-chan? This is not some joke?" Satsuki said disbelievingly. Dai-chan shook his head. "I thought it was a joke first too, but this really IS Kise." Aomine said. Satsuki's mouth fell open in disbelief. "No way! I don't believe it! How could this possibly happen?" Satsuki looked at little Ki-chan a question mark clear on her face. "Actually I have no idea. I woke up like this this morning and I have no idea why..." Ki-chan sniffled. "But firstly Satsuki... can you give Kise the clothes you bought so he can get dressed?" Aomine said with a slight blush at which Satsuki noticed that the little boy was naked under the blanket. "Oh yeah of course. Here you go Ki-chan." Satsuki handed the little boy the clothes who accepted them gratefully. Ki-chan then ran upstairs to change into his new outfit. 

When she had made sure that Kise was completely out of ear's reach Satsuki turned to Aomine. "What the hell is going on here?" She said while putting her hands on her hips. _Oh no, Aomine thought,_ _this means she's not gonna let it go till she gets the whole story._ Aomine sighed. "To be honest Satsuki, even I have no idea what is going on really. This morning I just got this really weird text from Kise, which only said 'Help me' and when I got here I found him like this. He says he woke up looking like a kid this morning and he has no idea why, you heard him say that. That's all I know." Satsuki listened to his story looking thoughtful. She remained silent for a bit and then finally broke the silence. "I still don't fully believe that it's Ki-chan, but since both of you are being so serious about it I guess it has to be true. I just cannot think of any way that this could happen. I mean we're not living in some kind of magic and voodoo world, at least until now I thought we weren't, but there is simply no rational explanation for this." "Trust me. I still find it hard to believe too, but that kid knows stuff that Kise definitely wouldn't tell anybody, especially not a kid." Aomine scratched the back of his head. "Ugh that is disgusting Dai-chan. I know what you are referring to... how could you let a kid say something as vulgar as that?" Satsuki punched Aomine's shoulder. "Ouch! Trust me I stopped him before it could get too bad. I don't wanna hear that kinda stuff from a kid either! But the point is that he knows and that there is no way that anybody but Kise would know. So the kid HAS to be Kise, although I still can't come up with an explanation as to how it happened..." Aomine's voice trailed off as they heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later a little head peeked around the corner. "Aominecchi, Momoiichi, whatever you do don't laugh at my clothes okay?" Kise said shyly. "Don't worry Ki-chan. I picked out these clothes with you in mind, so I'm sure they'll look great!" Satsuki was practically trying to stare through the wall to see Kise in the clothes she picked out. Kise nodded and slowly stepped into the doorway. Satsuki was right. The little Kise did look good in the clothes she picked out. He was wearing a plain white, slightly baggy shirt with an army tag necklace and khaki shorts. The outfit was completed by white Nike sneakers and Aomine had to admit the whole just fit together perfectly. _As is to be expected of Satsuki_ Aomine thought. Aomine had never found a kid cute before, but damn Kise was cute! If we could have a kid would he look like this? Aomine thought to himself. The thought alone made him blush. He shook his head. _Idiot! You're both guys having a kid is never gonna happen! Snapping his attention back to reality!_ He told Kise that he looked great and he shouldn't worry about it. At that remark Kise positively glowed and blinded them both with a huge radiant smile, which made him look even cuter for Aomine. Aomine cleared his throat. No time to be thinking about how much he wanted to hug the little kid. "So. Now you have clothes. What's our next move?" At that they all became silent and lost in thought. What WERE they gonna do now? All three of them had no idea how to handle this situation. "Maybe we can check the internet for a solution?" Satsuki suggested. "I doubt anything really helpful will come up. It will probably all just be theories and conspiracies and some sorts of dodgy voodoo people who claim they can do this sort of stuff..." Aomine answered. "Do you have a better idea then?" Satsuki snorted defiantly. Aomine sighed. _I guess not_ he thought to himself. He shook his head. "Well, since we have no better idea we might as well try. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky." Satsuki said as she made her way to her bag out of which she then pulled her laptop. "Alrighty then! Lets see what kind of answers Google can give us!" she said. 

About 2 hours and 20 pages of Google results later the trio was exhausted and dispirited. They had found absolutely NOTHING helpful. Zero. Nada. Nil. Nothing. Momoiichi sighed in exasperation. "Who knew that Google could be so useless?" she groaned and put her head on the kitchen table next to her laptop. Aominecchi and Kise himself sighed in unison. They too had expected at least SOMETHING, but their hopes had been utterly crushed after finding nothing remotely believable in 2 hours. Kise was feeling more and more desperate by the second. _Am I ever gonna turn back to my normal self? What if I stay a kid forever?_ he thought darkly. Kise sighed deeply. _What to do now?_ was all he could think. Suddenly Momoiichi broke the sullen silence. "Alright. Sitting here just moping about searching the internet was a complete failure is not going to get us anywhere. I think we need to bring in someone who believes in the supernatural. HE might have read something somewhere or know something that we don't know." "So who is this person you are talking about?" Kise asked her with a feeling of hopefulness. But the person she was about to suggest was not one Aominecchi or Kise himself had expected: "I think we need to bring in Midorin." 

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Okay guys end of the 2nd chapter hope you like the story so far! The next update might take a while, but we'll see how it goes. Please don't forget to review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"HAAAAAH?" Came the response from Kise and Aomine. "No way! Momoiichi I don't want Midorimacchi to know that I am in this state! He will make fun of me for years! Besides I don't want to owe him either..." Kise said. "I gotta agree with Kise here Satsuki. I don't think involving Midorima in this seems like a good idea. Kise also said he didn't want any more people to know." "well can you think of anyone else that could possible help in this situation?" Satsuki defiantly put her hands on her hips. Both Aomine and Kise thought about it for a long time, but in the end both had to agree that the only person they knew that could possible have any idea what was going with Kise was Midorima. "Shit... I can already feel that whatever happens we're gonna get a big lecture from Midorima..." Aomine tsked. Taking that as the signal that the boys had given in Satsuki grabbed her phone and dialled. "Hey Midorin it's me! Yeah I'm good. I have a favour to ask of you would you mind coming over to Ki-chan's house? Yeah I know it's out of the blue, but I can't really explain over the phone, so please? It's something only you can do... oh you will come? Thank you Midorin! See you in a bit!" She pressed the "end call" button and faced the two boys who were looking at her. "Midorin said he has some free time right now so he is coming over. He will be here in about ten minutes." Satsuki told them.

True to his words Midorima showed up at the door approximately ten minutes later. When the doorbell rang announcing his arrival Satsuki went to answer the door and a few seconds later she had appeared with Midorima behind her in the living room. "So what is this thing that only I can do, which could not have waited till a later time?" Midorima asked as he pushed back his glasses. "Well you see Midorin... that." Satsuki said as she pointed at Kise. Midorima followed the direction in which Satsuki was pointing and he silently stared at the little Kise. The silence was starting to become very uncomfortable when he finally said: "So what exactly am I supposed to do with the little kid who looks like Kise?" Midorima asked. "Well you see Midorin. That little kid doesn't just LOOK like Kise... he IS Kise." Satsuki said. Midorima remained silent and stared blankly at Satsuki. "I'm sorry... what?" he finally said. "Well you see Midorimacchi as Momoiichi said, I AM Kise." Kise muttered. Again Midorima remained silent and stared at the little Kise. Shifting uncomfortably under the stare Kise broke the silence: "Midorimacchi would you stop staring and say something?" Midorima then finally seemed to snap out of it and he looked at Satsuki. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked her. Satsuki just shook her head. Midorima then turned his attention to Aomine who he had ignored up till now, but Aomine too shook his head to confirm it was not a joke. Midorima then shifted his attention back to Kise. "So what exactly do you expect me to do with the information that Kise has somehow turned into a little kid?" "Well we were hoping that since you are always looking at horoscopes and stuff that you might know something about supernatural happenings like these... maybe you once read something about it somewhere?" Satsuki explained. Midorima thought about it for a few minutes. "I can't say I've ever encountered anything like this before..." , both Aomine and Kise groaned, "...but, based on what I know there must have been something that only Kise has come into contact with, which caused this to happen. Kise can you remember something only you have touched and nobody else? If we find something like that we might find the cause of your transformation." Kise's face lit up at Midorima's theory. "Okay Midorimacchi let me think..." Kise then stormed off upstairs to look if maybe there was something in his room that only he had touched yesterday.

After a few minutes a dejected Kise came into the kitchen. "I don't know Midorimacchi... there are so many things that could be the possible culprit, but I am not sure whether just I touched them or whether Aominecchi touched them too..." Kise pouted. "Well then I have a suggestion. Every day you pick one of the candidates and let Aomine touch it. If he doesn't transform like you, then it wasn't the culprit, but if he does then we have the source of the transformation." Midorima said. "Oy! Why exactly do I have to be the one to touch the stuff?" Aomine responded. "Because you're Kise's boyfriend and it's your responsibility." Midorima stated matter-of-factly. "How is this my responsibility? It's not like I'm the one who caused the transformation!" Aomine said indignantly. "Who else would possibly want to do this for Kise? Can you think of anyone that you would entrust this to beside yourself?" Midorima looked at Aomine questioningly. Aomine thought for a few seconds and finally shook his head. "Fine. I will be the guinea pig, but only because I want Kise back to normal ASAP. So if I turn into a little kid too you better fix it quickly." He grumbled. "Thank you Aominecchi! I love you!" Kise said as he hugged Aomine tightly. "Alright lets get this started then." Midorima snorted. "Right Midorimacchi. Aominecchi come with me and I will show you candidate 1!" Kise said as he dragged Aomine upstairs. "Will this be alright?" Satsuki whispered to Midorima. "Who knows. But at least it should be amusing for a while." "Oh Midorin. You are so bad." "Speak for yourself Momoi. Your face is saying that you really want to see Aomine as a little kid." "You could tell? But Dai-chan was so cute as a child... I guess I wanted to see him like that one more time..." Midorima sighed. "Well I guess I will get going then. Call me when you find the thing that is responsible for the transformation." and with those parting words Midorima left.

Meanwhile upstairs Kise had forced Aomine to touch the lamp on his bedside table. "So why is candidate number 1 your bedside lamp?" "Because the only one who touches it is me Aominecchi. I mean can you remember ever touching it?" Aomine thought for a bit and had to conclude that he had never touched it before so he shook his head. "See. That is why this candidate number 1." "So now what? I've touched it. What do we do next?" "We wait till tomorrow and see whether you have transformed. If you have not then this is not the thing we are looking for." "Alright then." So they both went back downstairs and told Satsuki that the first candidate had been touched. After that they went about their day as normal as they could and when night finally arrived Satsuki went home to sleep. Both Aomine and Kise crawled into bed not much later and went to sleep.

The next morning Aomine woke up to find Kise staring at him. "What is it Kise?" Aomine said groggily. "You're still the normal Aominecchi." Kise said disappointed. "Oh great! Let me go back to sleep then." Aomine turned around and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was asleep again. Kise sighed and got up. He got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. He now had to grab a chair in order to be able to reach the high cabinets where he stored his cereal, which frustrated him. After getting his cereal he got his milk from the fridge, grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and sat down at the kitchen table. By the time Aomine finally came down Kise was already finished. Aomine also ate his breakfast and after that Kise got a text message from Satsuki that said "any development?" and he replied that Aomine was still normal. This cycle continued for a few days and Kise was getting gloomier every day. Aomine couldn't help but feel frustrated too. They had already tried so many things. Kise's bedlamp, his toothbrush, his comb, his shoes, but still nothing. Aomine wanted to get this solved ASAP as well, because with Kise like this he couldn't do ANYTHING to his boyfriend. So he was a bit sexually frustrated. Actually not a bit, he was VERY sexually frustrated. After all it had been almost a week since they had last done anything. Aomine sighed. How long was this still going to take? He wondered.

After it had been a week more than a week both Aomine and Kise were getting quite discouraged. Kise had also admitted that he was almost out of candidates. Satsuki had also stopped sending messages a few days ago. Her last message had said "send me a message when something happens.", but unfortunately still nothing had happened. Aomine sighed deeply. Why was this happening to them? The next day Aomine woke up to find Kise crying. "Kise what is it?" Aomine asked him. "I don't know what to do anymore Aominecchi. I think I've run out of options and you're still normal." Kise sobbed. "Is there really nothing you can think of anymore? There has got to be some things you are overlooking!" Aomine tried to comfort him. Kise just sniffled. "I will try to think about it..." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when Kise suddenly bolted up. "What did you think of something?" Aomine asked him. Kise just nodded and sprinted off out of the bedroom. _Where the hell is he going?_ Aomine asked himself. A couple of minutes later Kise came running back carrying an old and worn down basketball. "A basketball?" Aomine enquired. "Yes! I had completely forgotten about it, but I remember that the day before I changed into this form I was cleaning out the garage and I found this basketball! It was from before I started playing basketball! My dad just bought it for me, but I never really used it until I started playing basketball in middle school! Then I used it till it was all worn out and I forgot about it! But I touched it when I was cleaning the garage!" Kise was almost squealing with delight at having found another candidate. "Alright then lets see if this one is the culprit then." Aomine said as he took the basketball from Kise. "Do you feel anything?" Kise asked him. "No. But remember you only turned into a kid the next day so we will have to see tomorrow morning." The little Kise was jumping up and down with excitement as if he were truly an eight year old. "Maybe we can finally turn me back to normal!" he squealed. "Yeah yeah. Lets wait and see till tomorrow 'kay?" Aomine said. Kise just nodded his head excitedly. The rest of the day passed by quickly and uneventful and finally they went to bed. "Good night Kise." "Good night Aominecchi." "Don't get too worked up and try to get some sleep okay?" Aomine whispered. Kise grunted in response. A few minutes later they drifted off to sleep.

Aomine woke up the next morning with a sparkly-eyed Kise hanging above him. "Morning Aominecchi." "Morning." Huh? Aomine's voice sounded peculiarly high-pitched. Kise grinned at the confusion on his boyfriend's face. "Welcome to the world of an eight year old." he smirked. Realisation dawned on Aomine's face. "No way! It actually worked?" Aomine exclaimed in surprise. Kise nodded. "You look so cute Aominecchi." "Shut up Kise! Get your phone and message Satsuki that it worked and don't forget the basketball!"Aomine called after Kise who was already running out the door to fetch his phone. _This is going to be a long day_ Aomine thought to himself as he sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but finally the next chapter is finished! I hope you guys liked it! Now Aomine is a kid too hihi :3 this is gonna be good... Thanks for the positive reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA Dai-chan! You are so CUTE! I could just eat you up!" Satsuki wiped away the tears from her laughter. "Yeah yeah hilarious. Where is Midorima?" Aomine snapped, but since he was an eight year old it wasn't very menacing at all. "Be patient Dai-chan. I sent Midorin a message not too long ago, but he hasn't replied yet... AH! There we go. He is on his way now." Satsuki announced as she looked at her cell phone. "So tell me Dai-chan, Ki-chan what is the culprit of the transformation?" Kise pointed in the direction of the old basketball that Aomine had touched last night. "That old basketball. Aominecchi touched it last night and this morning he had changed just like me." Kise said. "Hmmmm, I see. A basketball huh? How very appropriate." Satsuki sniggered. "What's that supposed to mean Satsuki?" Aomine said. "Nothing. Just, you two both love basketball so much and then to have this done to you by a basketball seems kind of ironic don't you think?"

Suddenly the door bell rang and Satsuki bounced off saying that she would open the door. A few seconds later she reappeared with Midorima. Midorima looked around and then he saw the tiny Aomine and he couldn't help but snort. The body language of the kid was the same as the adult Aomine but rather than looking imposing and menacing as it did when the adult version did it, it just kind of looked silly. "Oi, I heard that snort are you laughing at me you bastard?" Aomine grunted, but since his usually baritone voice had been replaced by a childish high voice it struck Midorima as funny and he snorted again. "It's because you look ridiculous Aomine." Midorima then stated matter-of-factly. "What?! Say that again you ass..." before Aomine could finish Midorima had planted his hand on top of Aomine's head and was ruffling his hair roughly. "Oi! Cut that out! Ouch! Midorima you bastard you are enjoying this!" Aomine seemed to be seething with anger, but Midorima was not impressed. "This is more amusing than I expected..." Midorima said thoughtfully. Satsuki and Kise had just been watching the whole exchange silently, not really knowing how to react to the situation. Then Satsuki decided to break them up. "Midorin. I understand how amusing this is, but can we focus on the problem at hand?" She said. Midorima cleared his throat. "Ahem. Right. So what caused the change?" "It was this old basketball." Kise said as he pointed at the culprit. Aomine walked over and picked it up. "Oi Aominecchi are you sure you should be touching it?" "Why? I have already changed anyway so what more could it do to me. Here Midorima catch!" Aomine said as he suddenly hurled the ball at Midorima. Out of reflex Midorima caught the ball. Everybody was silent for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. "WHAT THE HELL AOMINE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Midorima snarled. "Aominecchi! Why? Now Midorimacchi is also gonna get transformed!" "Dai-chan! You stupid stupid stupid IDIOT!" the three glared at Aomine angrily who smirked happily. "Serves him right for messing with me." The three others face palmed. He was acting the age he currently was for sure, but then again the usual Aomine could have pulled a stunt like this as well... Satsuki sighed. "So now what? Midorin will transform tomorrow and then he will be useless..." "Oi Momoi, don't just call me useless. I wouldn't become stupid just because I transformed, but I guess you do have a point. So currently we have less than 24 hours to solve this. We need better resources. I'm going to call for help." "Who are you planning on calling Midorimacchi?" "The one person who I know that has all the resources available in the world." "You can't be talking about..." "Yes I am. I am going to call Akashi."

Satsuki, Aomine, and Kise were silent for a minute. Then Kise erupted "No! No! No! NO WAY! I do NOT want Akashicchi to see me like this! I refuse! Besides if we call him and he solves this we will owe him a favour! I don't even want to think about what he could ask of me..." Kise shuddered at the thought. "I agree with Kise here. I do not want Akashi to see me like this. He will be like you people, but then even worse!" Aomine shuddered as well. "Even I think that might not be a good idea Midorin..." Satsuki admitted. "Too late. I already sent him a message to come here." Midorima smirked. "NO WAY!" Kise and Aomine said synchronised. _Midorin, you are evil_ Satsuki thought to herself. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I've got it lets run away Aominecchi!" Kise said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started dragging him to the front door. Just at that moment the door bell rang. "Ah, seems like he has arrived." Midorima said. The colour drained from the little boys' faces. Midorima walked past them and opened the door.

"Shintarou you better have a good reason to call me out just like this." Akashi said calmly. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have done so otherwise." Midorima said and he pointed to the two kids. Akashi followed his finger with his gaze and stared at the boys. "You called me here for these kids that look an awful lot like Ryouta and Daiki?" Akashi questioningly raised an eyebrow. "They don't just look an awful lot like them Akashi-kun. They ARE them." Satsuki said. "This is not a joke is it?" Akashi enquired. The rest all shook their head simultaneously. "How intriguing. So what caused this phenomenon?" Akashi looked at the little boys. Kise hesitantly pointed at the old basketball. "Don't touch it Akashi. If you do you will end up like them." Midorima said. "I see. So why do you need my help Shintarou? I am sure that you could handle something like this yourself?" "I would have, but Aomine, being the idiot he is, thought it would be funny to make me touch the ball as well." "Oi, don't make it sound like I did it without a reason. I did it 'cause you were being an asshole." Aomine grunted. "I see." was all Akashi said. "The transformation happens the morning after you have touched the ball. Therefore, I need this problem to be solved before tomorrow morning so I won't end up like them." Midorima stated. "Interesting. I think I have a plan, but Shintarou you are not going to like it." Akashi spoke calmly. "Why?" Midorima asked confused. "Because in my plan you will end up transforming."

"Why? I don't see why it is necessary that I transform too?" Midorima almost sounded like he was pleading with Akashi. "First of all: if we stay up during the night, we will witness the process of transformation and this could give us a clue about how to undo it. Second: we can observe the object that causes the transformation during the process and see if anything happens to it. Lastly, I am really quite curious to see what you looked like as a child Shintarou." At the last comment Akashi looked at Midorima with a bit of an evil glint in his eyes. For a split second Midorma thought he saw one of Akashi's eyes turn golden, but he wasn't certain. "Hold on a second. Who is going to stay up all night to watch the transformation?" Aomine asked. "We all are." Akashi stated matter-of-factly. "Haaaa?! Why would we?" "Because you are the ones who got Shintarou in this mess in the first place. Besides, you did not think that I would do this alone did you?" Akashi smiled, which sent shivers down the spines of the others. "Ahahaha. Of course not Akashicchi. Aominecchi was just being slow, don't mind him, we will also stay up tonight." Kise laughed nervously as he elbowed Aomine in his side. "Ouch! What was that for Kise?" Aomine hissed. "Because you asked a stupid question! What are we gonna do if Akashicchi gets mad?" Kise whispered back. Aomine gulped. He admitted he did not want to piss off Akashi, especially in the helpless state he was currently in. "Oh, before I forget. Daiki, Ryouta look this way." surprised both boys looked at Aomine only to be greeted by the flash of his cellphone camera. "Akashicchi! Don't take photos of us in this state!" Kise whined. "I just thought that Tetsuya would really want to see this." Akashi said as he pressed the send button on his phone. "Don't tell me you just sent that picture to Kuroko." Aomine said with a feeling of dread. "Of course I did." Akashi said as if it were the most normal thing to do. "NOOOOOO! Now even Kurokocchi knows and since Kurokocchi knows he is going to show it to Kagamicchi. I feel so embarrassed!" Kise cried out. Akashi's phone buzzed and he looked at the message that he had received. Akashi smiled and sent a reply. The other just watched still in a state of shock. "Tetsuya is coming over." Akashi announced. "You've got to be shitting me..." Aomine just stared at Akashi in disbelief.

But true to his word, Kuroko showed up at the door 15 minutes later. Akashi went to answer the door. "Akashi-kun, I really wanted to ask who are the little kids in the picture you sent me and why are you at Kise-kun's house?" they heard Kuroko say in the hallway. "I will show you Tetsuya. Come on in." The door to the kitchen opened and in walked Akashi followed by Kuroko. Kuroko looked around the kitchen till he found what he was looking for. He stared at the little Kise and Aomine for what felt like forever and then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "So what exactly is happening here?" he asked in his usual monotone. "Well you see Tetsu-kun these kids here are transformed Ki-chan and Dai-chan who have turned into little kids!" Satsuki explained. Kuroko stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand." he finally said. "It's just as Satsuki said Tetsuya. These little kids you see are in fact Ryouta and Daiki who have transformed." Akashi stated. Kuroko stared at the kids again. Then very softly he chuckled. "Oi Tetsu! What's so funny?" Aomine asked gruffly. "Nothing Aomine-kun. I just never expected I would meet the young Aomine-kun and Kise-kun in real life. I must admit you two are quite cute." Kuroko grinned. "No fair Kurokocchi! We never got to see you young! I wanna see a chibi Kurokocchi!" Kise complained. "I must say that I myself am interested in seeing a young Tetsuya too." Akashi said thoughtfully. "A child Tetsu-kun? I wanna see!" Satsuki squealed. Kuroko looked confused. "What are you guys talking about? Just because Aomine-kun and Kise-kun have transformed doesn't mean that I will suddenly transform as well." "That's not true Kurokocchi... here catch!" Kise threw the basketball at Kuroko who caught it still looking incredibly confused. "Ah! No! You bunch of idiots! Why have you gotten Kuroko involved now as well!" Midorima scolded them. "I'm sorry, but what am I missing here?" Kuroko asked. "Oh right, we didn't explain yet did we Tetsuya? That old basketball is the reason that Ryouta and Daiki transformed. Anybody who touches it turns into a little kid the next day." Akashi explained. "What? You mean I will turn into a little kid tomorrow?" Kuroko asked. Everybody nodded. "Kise-kun. This makes me quite mad. It is very irresponsible to just do this without knowing the cause or solution to the transformation." Kuroko looked at Kise. He then threw the ball back at Kise with a little more force than necessary causing Kise to stagger a bit when he caught it. "Oof, sorry Kurokocchi, I didn't think you would get so mad." Kise looked like a sad little puppy. Kuroko sighed. "Well what's done is done, but if the transformation cannot be undone, than I cannot say what I might do to you Kise-kun." Kuroko's face was completely blank when he said that, which made that statement sound all the scarier. "No worries Kurokocchi! I'm sure that we can figure this out all together." "Alright then. Lets make some rules for now:" , Akashi interrupted, "no other people are to touch the basketball, transformed people are not to leave the house till we solve this, and from now on no other people will be informed about this. Understood?" All the people in the room nodded. "Good. Now that that's been made clear. How about lunch? After that we will start researching why the basketball has the power to transform people into little kids."

* * *

 **Hi guys! It's been a few weeks since the last update. I promise that the next chapter will be a long chapter! It might take a while before I manage to finish it though... Anyways thanks for the positive reviews and the tips and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next one ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ever since Akashi had become involved all of them had become much more productive. Akashi had even called in a team of scientists that had performed all sorts of tests on the basketball of which they were now awaiting the results. They had put the basketball in a see-through plastic box so that no-one else could touch it accidentally and there were cameras surrounding it that were constantly monitoring all kinds of things about the basketball. They were measuring the temperature, the vibrations, the air quality, and some other things that Aomine didn't even know were words that existed.

A couple of hours later a scientist called Akashi and told him they had the results. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Akashi went to the door. A few seconds later he came back with a brown paper folder that was stuffed with papers. "Alright we have the results from the tests. Shotarou you will help me read through these and highlight anything that might seem relevant." Akashi instructed. "Is there anything we can do to help Akashicchi?" Kise asked. "No. The rest of you wouldn't understand these data anyway so you would only slow down our progress. We don't have that much time left since it is already evening." Akashi said bluntly. Kise was a bit hurt at Akashi's blunt answer, but he had to admit Akashi was probably right. Akashi and Midorima then left to Kise's room where they could analyse the data in silence. So as Akashi and Midorima were checking the data they waited.

Kise decided that it would be a good idea to make dinner since it was already 7 in the evening and so together with Aomine they cooked up some spaghetti bolognesa that they could all eat together. Kise also brought two full plates of the spaghetti to Akashi and Midorima who were still doing their research up in Kise's room. When he came back down Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko looked at him expectedly. "They're still looking at the data, but they said they were almost done..." Kise reported. Both Aomine and Kuroko seemed to be happy with the news. True to Kise's words Midorima and Akashi entered the kitchen about half an hour later. Both had poker faces so they couldn't really tell if they had found anything. "So? Did you find anything Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko enquired. "Nothing spectacular unfortunately. The basketball seems like an ordinary basketball in every aspect. There is no strange activity about it, nor is there anything weird about its composition." Akashi sighed. "Seems like we will have to wait for the actual change to happen and to record the basketball during that moment..." Midorima added. The other four in the kitchen groaned. So they still hadn't gotten any closer to solving this. "The problem is we don't exactly know when the change will happen..." Kuroko said. "If this were a fairy tale I bet it would happen right at the stroke of midnight." Aomine snorted. Kise punched his shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for? I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Aomine said indignantly. "Stupid Aominecchi. This is no fairy tale... it's closer to a nightmare... What if we never solve this and stay like this forever? I can't go to school like this or play basketball!" Kise sniffled. "Why could you not play basketball like this? Just need to get used to this chibi body." Aomine grinned stupidly. Kise just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Alright back to the issue at hand," Akashi said "Kuroko is right that we don't know when the transformation will happen, neither do we know how it will happen. However, it is almost 100% certain that the transformation will happen before tomorrow morning. That is why we will stay up all night to catch it." "But Akashi-kun, isn't it just as easy to put up cameras that monitor us while we sleep so we can see the transformation on video the next morning?" Kuroko stated matter-of-factly. "That is an option, but to be honest I want to witness the process with my own eyes." as Akashi said this the rest thought they saw a glint in his eyes. _He must just be really curious_ they all thought. "Even so... It is now 8 in the evening so now we're still okay, but what are we going to do the whole night that will keep us all awake?" Aomine pointed out. "No worries about that. I have just ordered a pack of the strongest coffee that is available and it will be delivered here tonight. If we drink that there is no way we will fall asleep." Akashi said seriously. "But what if the transformation only happens when you are asleep?" Kise asked. Everyone looked to Akashi to see what he would answer. "If that is the case then we will know and then we can let Tetsuya and Shintarou sleep while we stay up to watch them." he said after thinking about if for a minute. "Ehhh? We still have to stay up? Couldn't we also go to sleep?" Kise complained. "Let me put it this way Ryouta..." Akashi started and then with a glint in his eyes walked up to Kise. "Wouldn't you want to see the transformation of current Tetsuya to chibi Tetsuya and current Shintarou to chibi Shintarou?" Akashi whispered to Kise. Kise got a glint in his eyes as well and nodded at Akashi. "I totally understand Akashicchi. Of course we will stay awake." he said with a thumbs up. _What did Akashi say to Kise_ the others wondered as the two were looking at each other and you could almost see the sparkles around them. Then Akashi cleared his throat and walked back to his central spot. "With that all settled we need to prepare for the transformation." Akashi said. "What preparation?"all of them asked simultaneously. "Well. Daiki and Ryouta both have clothes that fit their 8 year old bodies. However, since Tetsuya and Shintarou both came here without any of such clothes we need to get them clothes that will fit them after they transform." "Ah that is not a problem Akashi-kun. When Dai-chan asked me to shop for clothes with a little Ki-chan in mind I actually bought several outfits because I was a bit too excited..." Momoi said. "Very well, that solves the issue of the clothes then. We also need to inform all of our parents that we will be staying the night here. Ryouta, are your parents coming home anytime soon?" Akashi turned to Kise. "Nah. Dad is on a business trip in the US and mom is on a modelling job in Milan and they are both only coming back in a couple of days." "Then that should not be a problem either. As for grocery shopping me and Satsuki can handle that, since the rest of you should all stay inside just in case someone recognises you and starts asking questions." the kids and the ones who were going to turn into kids nodded. "Alright everyone message everyone who has to know that you won't be coming home tonight or won't be meeting with them tomorrow. At least we are lucky that tomorrow is a Saturday." Akashi concluded. Everyone got their phones out and started texting or calling.

When everyone was finished, Akashi once again gathered everyone in the kitchen. "I just got a text message that the coffee will be arriving soon, so the plan will be as follows: we will drink the coffee when it arrives and if after a few hours we get tired we drink another cup. Anyone got any objections?" all of them shook their heads. "Good. Ah the doorbell that must be the coffee." and so Akashi left the kitchen to get the coffee from the deliveryman. A few seconds later he came back with a big bag of coffee beans. Kise switched on the coffee machine and they put the beans in the machine. They prepared six espresso cups and Akashi allowed them to put sugar in it, but no milk because that would "dilute the coffee". Then they all clinked their cups together and started sipping on their coffee. The first thought that they all had was _BITTER_. Kise even stuck out his tongue, Kuroko wrinkled his nose, Aomine was grimacing, Momoi was shaking her head, and Midorima was frowning slightly. The only one who seemd to be completely unaffected was Akashi, who kept his face perfectly straight. They all finished their coffee as quickly as they could manage and then they ate some chocolate to get rid of the bitter taste in their mouths. "That is the most bitter coffee I ever tasted." Kise complained. "That is because it is such strong coffee and contains so much caffeine Kise-kun." Kuroko stated. "I know that but still..." Kise sighed. "Well this should keep us awake for the next couple of hours. So what should we do now?" Midorima said. The kitchen went silent as everyone thought about what they could do. "We could watch a movie." Momoi suggested. "Not interactive enough, there is a risk of falling asleep." Akashi answered. "How about we play videogames then?" Kise said. "We've only got 4 controllers and we are with 6 people so what are the other 2 gonna do. How about we play basketball?" Aomine sighed. "Where do you suggest we do that stupid Aominecchi?" Kise shot back at him. Then they all fell silent again. "How about this. You 4 can play your videogames. Akashi and I will play shogi. Is everyone okay with that for now?" Midorima suggested. "That works for me." Kise said. "Sure." Aomine added. "That seems okay." Kuroko nodded. "Yeah sure." Momoi said. "Alright then it is decided. This is what we will do for now and if we get sick of it we will see what happens next."

And so a long night began. The first three hours till 11 went fine with Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, and Momoi playing videogames while Akashi and Midorima played shogi. However, after those three hours they got bored of what they were doing and so they had to think of something else. So they played Monopoly with all of them, which ended after about 45 minutes when Aomine got frustrated and flung the board over. Kise and Momoi had a laughing fit over the frustrated 8 year old Aomine who had been a sore loser at this board game, because it was just like how a real 8 year old would behave. Akashi just watched the scene amused, Midorima was smirking, and Kuroko giggled to himself as well. After about 10 minutes of Aomine angrily chasing the still laughing Kise and Momoi they all calmed down again. "So what now... Apparently Aominecchi cannot stand losing in board games and we have a lot of hours left till morning..." Kise sighed. "Five minutes left till midnight huh?" Aomine noticed as he looked at the clock. Kise yawned. Akashi did not fail to notice this yawn and therefore suggested they go drink another cup of coffee. Reluctantly the rest agreed and followed him to the kitchen. They had all sat down in the kitchen and Kise was preparing to make the coffee when the clock struck midnight. Suddenly Kuroko started fanning himself "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked the rest. Midorima started fanning himself too. "No it is not just you Kuroko it is indeed getting very warm in here." the rest looked at them and Akashi grinned slightly. "No Tetsuya, Shintarou. It is not hot in here. I suspect that you feeling hot is a side effect of the transformation that is about to take place..."

* * *

 **Konnichiwa minna! Sorry it has been a while since I posted an update! But the next chapter we will finally have some real action going down! I plan on really going in detail so you can look forward to the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review as it really motivates me to write this story ^^ If I get enough reviews I will be discussing them after the next chapter so I can address all my fans personally ;) see you at the next chapter! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kuroko and Midorima were really beginning to turn red. "You really think this is the start of the transformation Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked. "What else could it be? They are the only ones who are feeling this 'heat' and they are the only ones that have touched the basketball and have not transformed yet. Where is the basketball? I think it is also a good idea to keep an eye on that to see if anything is happening to the basketball as well." Akashi said. Momoi got up and retrieved the basketball in its case from the living room. "Akashi-kun. The case feels warm. I think the basketball is emitting heat." Momoi said as she put the case down on the kitchen table. Akashi touched the case. "It does indeed feel warm. It also appears to be glowing slightly, although this might just be my imagination." "No Akashicchi I think it's glowing because I see it too." Kise added. "Alright lets set up the equipment around the basketball again to monitor what we possible could miss with the naked eye." Akashi stated. The rest of the group helped set up all the cameras and other measuring tools around the basketball so that all angles of the basketball were now being recorded during the transformation process.

"Ugh this is extremely uncomfortable." Midorima said as he pushed back his glasses. "Can you describe exactly what you are feeling right now Tetsuya, Shintarou." Akashi enquired. "It just feels very hot." Kuroko stated. "Guys. I don't want to interrupt, but don't you think that both Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi look smaller?" Kise interrupted. Everyone studied the two when Kise mentioned it. "Wow! It's true Tetsu-kun looks shorter!" Momoi squealed. "Now that you mention it... My sleeves seem to be getting too long..." Kuroko said as he blankly stared at his sleeves, which were covering his hands now. "I guess this means that the transformation has started for certain." Akashi said as he pulled out a camera. "What is the camera for?" Aomine enquired. "To capture the whole process of course. We might miss something by just watching, which we can avoid by recording it on camera." Akashi said as he set the camera to filming mode and got a tripod, seemingly out of nowhere, on which he placed the camera. "For research purposes I want you to state exactly what this process feels like." Akashi stated matter-of-factly. "Akashicchi... where did that camera come from?" Kise asked surprised. "I had it with me all along obviously." Akashi said blankly. _Uwaaah Akashicchi that is just a tiny bit creepy,_ Kise thought to himself. "So Tetsuya how would you describe the feeling of the transformation?" Akashi continued. "I feel like I have a really high fever. My heartbeat is really high too. It feels like its pounding in my throat. Besides that I have a very tight sensation. Like what you feel after you get a sunburn, the feeling of your skin tightening, shrinking almost. My head feels really hazy too. I can't really seem to focus very well." Kuroko was breathing quite heavily and he did look feverish to Aomine. His eyes looked kind of glassed over and his face was really red. He seemed to be shrinking a little as well every second. Midorima looked to be in pretty much the same situation as Kuroko. Akashi nodded and turned to Midorima. "What does it feel like to you Shintarou?" Akashi asked calmly. "I have to say that Kuroko described the feeling of this quite accurately. Although I have the feeling that my eyesight is also improving, since my glasses seem to be making my sight blurry now and they also won't really stay on my nose properly anymore." Midorima answered as he calmly took off his glasses and put them on the table. "Hmm I see. I guess that makes sense. Usually the strength of glasses you need changes over the years." Akashi reasoned. About an hour had passed and Kuroko and Midorima had both shrunk to the size they were in middle school. their clothes looked quite ridiculously baggy now, which had Kise and Momoi snigger a bit. "What is so funny about this?" Midorima said indignantly. "Sorry Midorimacchi, but you guys just look so nostalgic now... and those clothes look ridiculous on you right now." Kise sniggered.

The transformation continued on like this for at least another hour with every ten minutes a "how are you feeling?" question from Akashi. The answer for that didn't change much. Apparently the whole process just felt hot and the senation of their skin tightening and not much else. Every minute the two of them were slowly shrinking, and funny enough their voices were also getting higher every time they answered Akashi. It was quite fascinating to watch and the group couldn't help but just stare quietly at what was unfolding before them. They also occassionally checked on the status of the basketball, but the only thing they could say for certain is that it was radiating heat and that it seemed to be glowing. Kise also thought he could see the basketball pulsating every now and again, and when he told Akashi he was reassured that if that was indeed true the equipment that was set up around the basketball would detect it. By the end of the hour Kuroko and Midorima had acquired the childlike appearance that Aomine and Kise were currently in and their clothes looked like they were made for giants on them. Kise, Momoi, and Aomine had a hard time not bursting out in laughter at the sight. They looked, well in Momoi's mind, adorable. She had a hard time not running over and hugging the life out of them and squealing. Especially Kuroko. She wanted to hug him so badly it was almost painful to hold herself back. "Tetsuya, Shintarou I think that the transformation has probably finished. How are you feeling?" "My heartbeat has returned to normal and the feverish and tight feeling are slowly disappearing." Midorima answered. Kuroko nodded his agreement. "I see. I guess that does signal that the transformation process is complete." Akashi concluded. "What about the basketball?" Kise asked. The whole group then walked over to the case. "Hmmm, it doesn't seem to be radiating heat anymore. I also don't see it glowing anymore." Momoi said. "Well now that the show is over I think I'm gonna go hit the sack." Aomine said with a big yawn. "Aominecchi! Aren't we supposed to figure it how to reverse this? How could you just go to sleep?" Kise said indignantly. "No, hold on Ryouta. I think it is better if we all went to bed right now." Akashi said. "We are all tired from staying up till such a late time. Right now even if we wanted to solve this we wouldn't be able to think straight anyway. Therefore if we now rest for a couple of hours we will be better able to actually solve the problem." Akashi added. "I guess you have a point." Kise pouted. He had actually hoped that now that they had seen the transformation it would have been easy and simply to reverse the transformation. "Alright then without further ado let's all go to bed. Ryouta you and Daiki can sleep together in your bed. Satsuki I am assuming that you are just going home? Shintarou, Tetsuya, you can sleep here in the guestroom. I will also head home for a while. It is now four in the morning, so lets all be in the kitchen again by eleven. Is everyone alright with that?" Akashi said. Everyone shook their heads. "Alright then see you in a couple of hours." Akashi left the kitchen, followed by Momoi. The rest all went upstairs. Kise pointed Kuroko and Midorima to the guestroom and then headed into his bedroom with Aomine. They were all dead tired.

So tired even that nobody noticed the small glowing figure of a child watching them from around a corner downstairs...

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been drowning in deadlines lately and haven't had the time... Sorry the chapter is a bit short again, but I thought it would be better to give a shorter update instead of no update at all!**

 **Thank you all the people who have been following my story up till now! I hope you are still enjoying it! As always please leave reviews and thanks to those people who already have! Your reviews always make me happy :)**

 **Then until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kise yawned and stretched as the alarm he had set for 10.30 am went off. Next to him the small child figure of Aomine groaned and curled up under the blankets to avoid the noise. "Aominecchi it is time to get up, Akashicchi wanted us in the kitchen at 11 so we have to get ready." Kise shook the little blanket bundle, which only made more groaning noises. After a few seconds of exchanging shakes and groans Kise just pulled the blanket off of Aomine. Aomine immediately curled up even more, but his eyes slowly opened. "Kise... g'morning. Why do we have to get up already?" he groaned sleepily. "Do you want to find out what happens if we're not in the kitchen at 11 and Akashicchi shows up?" Kise asked. That seemed to wake Aomine up a little bit. His eyes opened further and he slowly got up rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched and then scratched his belly. They had both just slept in their underwear since they had seen more of each other before anyway. "Here put on this shirt and these shorts." Kise threw some clothes at Aomine's head who was still so spaced out that they landed in a mess on his head, which caused Kise to snort. "Ah Kise you ass. I wasn't ready for that." Aomine grumbled from under the pile of clothes. Kise snickered. Aomine then took the clothes and put them on. Kise had already dressed in a shirt and shorts by that time as well. "Lets go see if Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi are already awake." Kise went out of his bedroom and walked over to the guest room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. Kise then softly and quietly opened the door and what he saw was apparently super amusing, because he wildly beckoned to Aomine to get his cell phone.

Aomine came back to Kise with his cell phone, which was immediately snatched out of his hands after which kise snuck into the guest room. "What..." Aomine started, but he was immediately shushed by an annoyed Kise. Aomine then mouthed "what is so interesting?" to Kise and Kise just grinned and pointed at the bed in the guest room. Aomine followed Kise into the guest room. Then he saw it. He couldn't help but snort at the scene on the bed. There were two little mini versions of Kuroko and Midorima sleeping curled up in the bed, facing each other, and lightly holding hands. They were both still sound asleep and had not noticed the two other kids that had come in. "Isn't this just ADORABLE!" Kise whispered to Aomine as he started snapping pictures. Aomine had to admit, he would never have considered it adorable if the grown up versions had done it, because that would have just been disturbing, but it worked since they were now little kids. "You done?" Aomine whispered. Kise nodded. "Yo sleepy heads. Time to get your asses out of bed and stop holding hands!" Aomine then suddenly said loudly. Midorima almost sprang up, but Kuroko just slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes while blankly looking around. "What was that for! Couldn't you have woken us up more normally?" Midorima said. "It's your own fault. Should have set an alarm then." Aomine huffed. Midorima didn't really have a retort to that. "Ahahahahahah Kurokocchi your bedhair is even more amazing as a kid!" Kise squealed while he took a picture. Kuroko didn't seem to really care or register what was going on around him and just sat in the bed staring into space. Aomine picked up Kuroko's clothes and threw them at him. They landed in a pile on his head just like with Aomine, which made the rest giggle. Kuroko just took the clothes off of his head and put them on with an expressionless face. Midorima then also quickly got dressed and the four of them went down to the kitchen.

It was 10 to 11 when they finally were all downstairs. Kise went to make some tea, since coffee seemed a bit weird to make for a bunch of kids, and the rest sat down at the kitchen table. At 5 to 11 the doorbell rang and Aomine went to answer the door and both Akashi and Momoi came into the kitchen with him. "I see everyone is awake and here." Akashi announced satisfiedly. The rest was still a bit groggy as they sipped on their tea, but they all managed to greet the new guests. "Akashicchi would you like some tea?" Kise asked. "Yes please." Akashi answered. So Kise poured him a mug and placed it in front of Akashi's seat at the table. Akashi sat down at the table with the rest of the group and for a few minutes they sat in silence just sipping their tea and waking up. Finally Akashi spoke up. "So did anything interesting happen here during the time we were gone?" Kise and Aomine exchanged glances. "Nothing happened. We all just went to sleep." Kuroko said. Akashi looked at Aomine and Kise who were grinning like idiots. "It seems that these two know something that you don't." Akashi said as he nodded towards Kise and Aomine. "Would you care to share what is making you grin like idiots?" Akashi asked. "Well it's not like anything really HAPPENED, but this morning when we went to wake up Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi we found them like this." Kise said as he handed his phone to Akashi. On the screen Akashi saw a photo of a tiny Kuroko and a tiny Midorima holding hands as they were sleeping peacefully. Even Akashi couldn't contain a snort. The rest of the group looked at him in astonishment. The last time they had heard Akashi snort was like, NEVER. "Send that to me." he said when he composed himself. "You sure you don't wanna see the next picture?" Kise hinted. Akashi pressed the forward button on Kise's phone. A picture of a tiny sleepy Kuroko with the most amazing bedhair Akashi had ever seen popped up on the screen. He managed to contain his snort, but a tiny smile crept onto his face. Again the group just looked at him in silence and awe. Two phenomena they had never expected to see from Akashi had just happened in one morning. It was quite amazing. "Send that to me too." Akashi said very seriously again. "Yes sir!" Kise grinned. "Hey Ki-chan! What did you show Akashi? I wanna see as well!" Momoi burst out. Kise then walked over to her and showed her the two pictures. At first she was silent, but then she started squealing. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER! SEND THEM TO ME KI-CHAN!" Kise took back his phone and sent the pictures to Momoi as well, who immediately looked at them on her own phone and squealed again. "I feel very left out now. What is it that is making everyone go crazy Kise-kun?" Kuroko's interest had obviously been piqued. Kise walked over and showed him the pictures as well. Kuroko just stared at them blankly. "Well the first one I must admit is very cute, but the second one I don't really understand how that is so amusing." Kuroko said monotonously. "Alright show me the pictures as well." Midorima demanded. So Kise walked over to him and showed him the phone. Midorima's face went beetred after a few seconds and he wanted to snatch the phone from Kise, but Kise was too quick and took the phone out of his reach. "What's up Midorimacchi?" Kise asked. "Delete that photo." Midorima muttered with a red face. "What did you say Midorimacchi?" Kise actually hadn't heard what he said. "I said: DELETE THAT PHOTO! GIVE ME THAT PHONE SO I CAN DELETE IT!" Midorima started running after Kise to get the phone. "NO WAY! This is the best picture I have ever taken! There is NO WAY I am deleting it. Besides you look so cute Midorimacchi!" Kise laughed. "Stop calling me CUTE! GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Midorima's face seemed to turn even more red than it already was. For a moment the rest looked at the scene in amusement, but then Akashi stopped it. "Enough you two. Sit down. We have more important things to do than to fuss over a picture. Besides I won't allow anyone to delete that photo." both Kise and Midorima went to sit down at the table again.

"Alright now that we are all awake, lets get back to business. Seeing the transformation process with our own eyes means we can't deny that the actual bodies of Ryouta, Daiki, Tetsuya, and Shintarou have actually shrunk down to their former child bodies. However, we still don't know why it happened. We do know it is linked to the old basketball and that touching it triggers this transformation, but we have no idea how to reverse it." Akashi summed up. The group sighed. "So basically even after we have seen the transformation we haven't really gotten any closer to solving this problem huh." Aomine said. The group sighed again. "But it is too early to give up. We now know that something is keeping you in your child form and it's linked to that old basketball, so we need to find out how we can trigger the reversal of the process." Momoi added hopefully."If this were like a movie or manga this would probaby have been caused by some ghost or spirit that has some regrets left in this world or something." Kise snorted. The rest just looked at him as if he had just come up with a brilliant idea. "You guys aren't really seriously considering what I just said are you?" Kise said doubtfully. "Hey I saw a couple of grown ass dudes turn into little kids in a very short time, so why would I not be able to think that this might be caused by something supernatural?" Aomine stated matter-of-factly. "Daiki has a point. This does indeed seem like something that could be caused by a supernatural being or event. The question remains though: how do we communicate with such an entity?" Akashi added. "You gotta be kidding me..." Kise muttered to himself. The group sat in silence for a while as they tried to think of something. "Shin-chan you must have some experience with supernatural stuff right?" Momoi asked. "Just because I follow a horoscope doesn't mean I know how to deal with ghosts and stuff." Midorima said indignantly. "However I saw on some tv show that you can ask yes or no questions and using some sort of meter, I forgot the name, you can actually communicate with a ghost or something like that." he then added after a short break. "I think you mean an EMF meter... I saw something on tv like that as well." Momoi added. "Alright so then we will need an EMF meter..." Akashi said as he took out his phone and started typing. "Done. We should get an EMF meter in not too long." "Although, Akashi-kun, those things usually are only used at night. I have no idea whether it would work during the day..." Momoi said. "So then we should wait the rest of the day and do the test tonight?" Akashi said. Midorima and Momoi both nodded. "Alright, but then what do you want to do during the rest of the day? We can't really go out of the house like this and I am so bored of doing nothing..." Kise sighed. "I know a fun game we could play." Kuroko said and all the attention was instantly focused on him. "It is rare for you to suggest something... What is it Tetsu?" Aomine asked curiously. "Well it's called..."

\- TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

 **Okay so I now it has been way too long since I updated this fanfic, but I hope you like the new chapter! A bit longer chapter this time (yay!). Look forward to the next one (although I don't know when I will have time to finish it). As always please leave your reviews and thanks for sticking with my story for this long! I love you guys :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Basketball." Kuroko said. They all just stared at him in disbelief. "Basketball? But we're kids..." Aomine said. "Besides, because Akashicchi and Momoicchi are not kids they couldn't even participate." Kise added. "I'm fine with playing referee and watching from the sides." Akashi said. The rest thought that they briefly saw some kind of glint in Akashi's eyes, but it was gone as soon as they noticed. "Yeah seeing you little guys play basketball would be super cute!" Momoi added with a squeal. "Well I guess I have been itching to play some ball. Since we've been cooped up inside for so long now." Aomine said. "Exactly my thoughts. And we should use this ball." Kuroko suddenly showed up out of nowhere holding the tattered old ball. "Jezus Tetsu! Don't creep up on me like that holding... well...THAT!" Aomine grunted. "Yeah Kurokocchi I don't think it's a good idea to be touching that thing..." Kise added as he inched away from the ball. "On this occassion I will have to agree with Ryouta, Tetsuya. Why would you think of using that ball?" Akashi said. "I don't know... I just have a feeling that if we use this ball to play basketball something will happen..." Kuroko shrugged. "A feeling... now that is reassuring." Midorima rolled his eyes. "Was this why you suggested playing basketball in the first place?" Akashi asked. "Hmmm... it might have been. I just had a sudden urge to play basketball and then the idea just popped into my head to use this ball..." Kuroko said indifferently. "Well that's not creepy in any way whatsoever... Could it be something supernatural?" Momoi shivered at the idea. "Well since this whole thing has been something supernatural and illogical from the start it might be worth a shot..." Aomina said hesitantly. "You really think something will happen if we play with this ball Kurokocchi?" Kise asked skeptically. Kuroko just nodded. The rest of the group looked at Akashi waiting for his final decision. Akashi thought for a while and then nodded his head. The decision was made. They would play basketball with the old ball.

Even though they had been very suspicious and wary of the ball at the start of the game, nothing had happened so far. The atmosphere was starting to lighten and they were really starting to have fun actually playing basketball. The teams at the moment were Aomine and Kuroko versus Midorima and Kise. Akashi and Momoi were keeping the score and acting as referees. So far the score had been equal the whole time. "Just wait Aominecchi! Midorimacchi and I will take the lead eventually!" Kise said as he dribbled the ball. Aomine grinned. "In your dreams babe!" he lurched forward and stole the ball from Kise. He swiftly passed him and threw the ball at the hoop. Of course, it went in easily. "That's a point for team AoKuro! The score is now 21 points for AoKuro and 20 points for MidoKise!" Momoi said enthusiastically. "Oi, Satsuki can you stop with the stupid team names already?" Aomine said disgruntled. "I think it's cute." Kuroko said with a face that gave no hint that he found it even slightly amusing. "I hate to say it, but I agree with Aomine on this..." Midorima said. "Oh come on guys don't be stiff! It's easier to say it this way then to say the full names every time someone scores! I wouldn't have a voice left by the end of the game!" Momoi laughed. Overall the gang was just having a lot of fun. Time passed and the game continued. Once in a while they would take a break, mix up the teams, and then continue playing. Akashi wasn't saying it, but the rest could feel that he was actually really itching to join the game. So at some point they just passed him the ball, forgetting the fact that it had turned them into kids.

Almost instantly when Akashi touched the ball, he shrank. The rest just stood there and gaped. "Shit! I forgot about the transformation thing!" Aomine said as he smacked his forehead. Akashi just stood there holding the ball and staring at his now a lot smaller hands in fascination. 'But the transformation has never happened this quickly before! This means that at least we must be getting somewhere?!" Kise said trying to lighten the now heavy mood. "Yeah but getting somewhere better... or worse?" Midorima put into words what they had all been asking themselves. "Well nothing we can do about it now... So lets just keep playing." Akashi said surprisingly indifferent. The rest just stared at him silently. It remained quiet for a few minutes untill Momoi suddenly burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, I guess you really wanted to play huh?" Akashi actually blushed slightly. Momoi's laugh cut through the tension like a knife through soft butter. The rest just started laughing as well. "If you wanted to play so badly Akashicchi you should have just said so earlier!" Kise grinned. "But now we don't have an even number of players..." Midorima mumbled. "It's alright. I will take a break. My stamina is running out anyway." Kuroko said. "Okay so then it will be me and Aominecchi against Akashicchi and Midorimacchi. But no using Emperor Eye Akashicchi! That would be unfair." Kise said. "I am not even sure I could pull that off in this state... But I promise I won't use it. As long as you don't use your Perfect Copy either." Akashi answered. "Fine. I won't use Perfect Copy either." Kise pouted.

And so the game began again, with Kuroko and Momoi now serving as referees. The game continued for a while and to the frustration of Kise and Aomine, Akashi and Midorima kept the lead for the most of the game. They kept playing until around 3 PM, when they noticed that they hadn't eaten lunch yet. They all went back inside to eat lunch. "I want a rematch! This time Aomenicchi and I will definitely beat you guys!" Kise said with a mouth full of sandwich. "Hah! As if you could beat our superior team." Midorima said while pushing back his glasses. "Say that again... we will kick your asses." Aomine huffed. "Now now boys. No fighting. I can see that you guys have totally caught the basketball bug right now so after we finish lunch and clean up, we can go back to playing okay?" Momoi smoothly stepped into the conversation. Midorima and Aomine both huffed and got back to their sandwiches. After finishing eating they cleaned up their plates and put away the rest of the food. Then they made their way outside again to play more basketball.

They were just warming up when Kise noticed a little brown-haired boy staring at them from around the corner. "Hey you over there! You wanna come play?" Kise called out to him as he made his way over. "Oh, I'm sorry... it just looked like you were having so much fun." the boy said shyly. "Well we are missing a person to make even teams so do you wanna come play?" Momoi smiled at him. "You're sure I can play?" the boy asked. "As long as you don't suck too badly... OUCH!" Aomine got a nudge in the ribs from Kuroko. "What's your name?" Kuroko asked the boy. "Oh... it's Haru." the boy called Haru answered. "Well Haru. Come on over and lets play some basketball!" Kise said with a big smile. Haru smiled a little. "Okay!" he said as he made his way towards the rest of the group. None of them noticed the slight moment in which Haru went from slightly translucent to a solid human being...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I am so SORRY that I have taken this long to update but my life has been a bit hectic lately! Finally found the time to finish off another chapter! We're nearing the end and the climax! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story and bear with me till the next chapter comes out (whenever that may be).**

 **As always please leave your reviews and comments, because I love reading them! 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
